Taking Over Me
by mistressofburden
Summary: Riddick has become Lord Marshall, but has yet to visit the underverse to make his assention complete. On the way a mysterious young girl is brought aboard. Could Calla be the key to unlocking his past? Or is she the key to his future?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own the Character Riddick or any of the others, but situations and original Characters are my own.

* * *

There were voices surrounding her in the dark. She could hear a male speaking with her grandmother and he wasn't trying to keep his voice down.

"Why would I want to take her? She's sick and I doubt she'll live through the night." The man demanded.

"Please, our planet is dying, that's why she is sick. She's a seer, that's why your Lord Marshall never destroyed our planet." The tired voice of her elderly grandmother pleaded. "He will want her on the Basilica."

"I highly doubt that, the Necromongers have a new Lord Marshall." The man said, almost bitterly.

"Oh, we know all about this Riddick, Lord Vaako." The old woman said. "It's not only her gift of sight that Riddick will be interested in." The girl heard footsteps approaching. "Calla, open your eyes."

Calla's eyes slowly opened and although they were glassy with fever, Vaako could make out the shimmer in the poor light. "You're right. Lord Marshall Riddick will be interested in her."

Vaako motioned to two soldiers and they began to gather the girl and her things up. "Take this." The old woman said, handing him a vial of clear liquid. "She'll need it to get better."

They crossed the desert sands to the where the Basilica was waiting for them. Vaako told his men where to take the girl, before he set off to find the Lord Marshall. He entered the darkened chamber and bowed to the muscular man sitting on the throne. "Lord Marshall Riddick."

The man on the throne looked up, his eyes flashing as they caught the little bit of light in the room. "What is it?" He asked, his voice was deep and sounded like thunder rolling in.

"We've brought something back that you should take a look at." Vaako told him.

Riddick sighed and shifted on his throne. "Why?"

Vaako glared at the man before him. "Because it is something that will be very helpful to you."

Riddick's eyebrows twitched and he pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed a pair of goggles from beside his throne and wore them on his forehead for the time being. Riddick followed Vaako up several levels, into one of the nicer rooms, normally reserved for special officers and guests of the Lord Marshall. He approached the girl and stared down at her.

"Why would you bring me a girl?" He asked Vaako.

Vaako stepped up to the opposite side of the bed. "This girl is a seer my Lord."

Riddick growled his frustration and impatience. "I already have the Quazi-deads. She is useless to me."

"I beg your pardon my Lord, but she is extremely useful in many ways." Vaako said. "For on, she can see into a person's memory without having to go in through the cerebral cortex, she can find enemies by touching streets they had run on and she can see into the future. Her ability to access the memory is excellent in its own right, that way she does not kill the captive like the Quazi's can."

Riddick stared down at her face. "So if she is so useful, why didn't the previous Lord Marshall have her here?"

"Because using her was not artistic enough for him." Vaako said, "And there is another reason."

Riddick looked up and studied Vaako carefully. "What other reason?"

Vaako motioned for one of the converts to come forward. "Touch her."

As always, the convert did not question the order. He reached out and placed his hand on her arm. Calla's eyes sprang open and her body went rigid as images of the converts past flooded her mind.

Riddick's eyes widened when he saw the blue shimmer in Calla's eyes, much like his very own. "That's enough." He yelled, pushing the convert away.

The convert bowed and left the room. Calla's head rolled to the side and she stared at Riddick for a few moments before her eyes fluttered closed.

"How interesting." A female voice came from the door.

Riddick and Vaako turned to see a dark skinned woman standing in the doorway. Her silver dress hugged every curve of her body, and she had her left hip jutting out in defiance.

"You have no place here Dame Vaako." Riddick growled.

"My Lord, I was simply looking for my husband." Dame Vaako muttered.

She looped her arm through her husbands. "I think you should leave for the time being." Vaako told his wife through clenched teeth.

Riddick studied the two of them. He knew what a plotting, conniving pair they could be, but he knew ways around that. "No, she can stay." He said. "So, Vaako, what must we do to make her well?"

"We could convert her." Dame Vaako suggested.

"No, she's too weak." Vaako said. "A conversion attempt would probably kill her in this state."

"So then, what do we do?" Riddick pondered.

Vaako reached into his cloak and pulled a small vial of liquid from the pocket. "Her grandmother gave me this; she said that injecting this into her veins several times a day will help heal her."

Riddick took the vial and studied its viscous contents. He turned to Dame Vaako and held out the vial. "It will be your job to cure her then."

"But my Lord, surely I am not as qualified as some of our medical personnel. Perhaps they should be doing it. What if something happens and she dies?" Dame Vaako asked.

"Then you better hope that she doesn't die. If she does you will be quick to join her and you will never see the under verse." Riddick told her. "Perhaps this will teach you to keep your nose out of private matters."

When Riddick left the room Dame Vaako turned her angry glare to her husband. "How dare he!"

Vaako rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Hold your tongue. Your scheming has already cost us a lot. You should be thankful that we weren't killed when Riddick became Lord Marshall."

Dame Vaako rolled her eyes and snatched up the vial. "I wonder what is so special about this girl. He didn't look to pleased in the throne room."

Vaako realized that she had heard nothing about Calla and hadn't seen Calla's eyes. He closed the distance between them in a few short steps. He clamped his hand around hers, sealing the vial between them.

"Don't do anything stupid!" He warned her before leaving the room.

Dame Vaako rolled her eyes. If there was anything that she hated more than weakness it was competition and the arrival of this girl meant that the competition for the throne of the Basilica had become a lot more difficult to obtain.

She shoved the vial into the hands of a young female convert. "Inject this into her veins, and be careful about it, or it is your head." The girls nodded and walked away to tend to her duty. "Who are you?" Dame Vaako muttered to Calla's unconscious form.


	2. Chapter 02

Calla moaned and opened her eyes. She moaned even louder when bright light hit her sensitive pupils and she covered them with her hand. "Well, I see you're awake."

The woman's voice made Calla stiffen. It was not the comforting voice that she had expected. In fact, it sounded cold and cynical. "Who are you?" Calla asked, looking around. "And, where am I?"

The woman moved closer to Calla's side, blocking the light with her body, allowing Calla to move her hand away. "What beautiful eyes." The woman said. "I am the wife of the second in command of the Necromongers."

"The Necromongers?" Calla asked in surprise.

"Yes you have been brought on the Basilica." The woman told her.

"That is enough!" A male voice commanded from the doorway.

Calla could only make out his silhouette until he drew close enough to her bed. "Vaako!" She gasped. "You bastard, I should have known."

Dame Vaako looked from Calla to her husband in shock. She didn't know that the two of them knew each other. Vaako sighed impatiently and glared at Calla. Meanwhile, Calla climbed to her feet and backed away from him.

"Well, since you are well enough to stand, you are well enough to have an audience with the Lord Marshall." Vaako said, spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

Calla scowled as he left. "Well, let's get you dressed!" Dame Vaako said cheerily. She desperately wanted to ask how Calla knew Vaako, but Dame Vaako knew her husband would tell her in time.

A convert came out of the shadows holding a dress that took Calla several minutes to squeeze into. The dress fit her like a second skin and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She was not used to wearing something so tight and kept pulling at the fabric, searching for some release from the tension.

"Well, you're obviously of some importance, only women of status wear colors on the Basilica." Dame Vaako said, staring at Calla's red dress that was much like her own.

Calla didn't know how to take Dame Vaako's comment. The dress the other woman wore was gold, but nothing compared to the blood red of Calla's dress. Calla began to wonder if Dame Vaako was bragging about her own status, or if she was trying to cover something, perhaps jealousy.

Calla followed Dame Vaako out into the hallway and down to the throne room. Although the Basilica was very gothic looking, there was a strange beauty to the decorations. Calla was relieved to be led into an almost pitch black room; it was a great relief to her sensitive eyes.

She could make out soldiers and other converts standing at stations that they were obviously used to being at. "Leave us." Riddick's smooth, deep voice commanded from beside her.

Calla looked over at the large man, who was lounging lazily on his throne. He may have been in a relaxed position, but his very presence was intimidating. He stared at Calla, much like she was staring at him.

Self confidence fuelled this man, that much was obvious to her. His muscles, while at rest, were still large and powerful. His shining eyes stared at her, as if he were trying to analyse every bit of her. The doors closed behind her and Calla stared at Riddick defiantly. She refused to submit to this man, or to show him any fear that might be trying to take over.

"Welcome, Calla." He said softly, his voice sending shivers through Calla's body.

"Why am I here?" She demanded instantly.

"I'm still not quite sure myself. It was Vaako's decision to bring you aboard, and I have yet to figure out why." Riddick said, his eyes still trying to pierce her very soul.

"Vaako does nothing unless it will benefit him." Calla said. Her disgust and impatience for Vaako dripping off of every word.

"Really?" Riddick asked, teasing her. "Hmm. And now I find myself wondering how you know Lord Vaako."

Calla scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Lord Vaako?" She spat. "I see his vanity has finally come to something."

Riddick's head cocked to one side, this woman made him curious, something that he was not used to. She was defiant and he could already tell that she would keep him on his toes if he kept her from being converted. But the most haunting thing about her was her eyes. He was desperate to know how she obtained them, but that would have to come in time.

"How do you know Vaako?"

Calla sighed, as if what she was about to tell him was painful to admit. "He is my cousin."

That surprised Riddick, and he did not bother to try and hide it from her. "Your cousin?"

"Yes, he was taken aboard the Basilica, along with every other willing person from my home world. We were one of the few places to escape complete annihilation." She told Riddick.

"And that is because of you."

Calla's head lowered, her eyes shimmering in the pale light. "Perhaps."

Riddick pushed himself out of his chair and began circling Calla. He licked his lips and thought about how much pleasure she could bring him. "Well, I have yet to decide how useful you will be on a ship where I already have seers."

Calla studied Riddick as he passed by her. "You don't understand it, do you?" She asked him. "I am nothing like the Quazi-Deads that are every where in this ship."

"And how are you different?" Riddick asked, continuing to circle her.

"I could touch your feet and see every town, city, province, state, country and planet that you've been on. I could touch your hand and see every object and person that you have ever touched. Your eyes, they would show me everything that you've ever seen. Touching your ears would give me every sound you've ever heard." Calla told him, her annoyance evident.

Riddick stopped in front of her and studied her quietly. "And what would happen if you were to touch my head?"

"I'd see every thought, wish, dream and fantasy that you've ever had." Calla told him. "Not to mention every memory. The difference between me and the Quazi's is that I don't have to drive someone insane to extract every bit of information from them. That is how I am useful to you."

Riddick stared at her, fighting the temptation to smile at her. "I could think of other ways that you can be useful to me."

He stepped close to her, their bodies were mere centimetres apart. Calla stared at him defiantly as he leaned in close to her. He breathed in deeply, as if trying to memorize her scent. The sensation of his commanding presence just a few centimetres away sent chills through her.

She fought with everything that she had in her to keep from reaching out and running her hands over the mans body. He's presence was powerful and so sexually magnetic, that she found her knees growing weak. He stepped back from her and moved away a few steps, her eyes following him as he moved away.

Calla stared at him relentlessly and he found that her gaze was making him feel uncomfortable, even vulnerable. "Stop it." He told her.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me."

Calla cocked her head to the side. "Do I make you uncomfortable Riddick?"

The sound of his name passing over her lips made Riddick tense. The tone was mocking and yet so appealing to him. "No, I just don't want you watching me. I watch people, I am never watched."

Calla sighed, frustrated and wanting the conversation to end. She turned to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. He was not ready for her to leave.

Calla's mind was flooded with images. She saw images from his past whirling past her like someone going through a projection too fast. She could see mercs, victims, the ex lord marshal. Her body tensed as an image of Jack appeared and quickly turned into the older version of the woman, who had renamed herself Kyra. She could sense the love and responsibility that he had felt for this young woman.

Riddick's hand tightened on her arm when he two saw the images of Kyra flash before him. Calla's head turned and they locked eyes. Eye shine met eyes shine and Calla's back arched as new images flooded her mind.

She saw Riddick's face above hers, could feel his breath on her skin. He was moving above her, and she could feel every erotic touch rush through her body. She tore her arm from his grasp so hard that she collapsed to the floor.

She sucked in large amounts of air, trying to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Tears streamed down her face as her head pounded. Her body tingling in euphoria, her breathing laboured and her heart racing.

"What was that?" Riddick gasped out.

Calla glanced at him and saw him doubled over, struggling to catch his breath, and she realized that he had seen it too. For the first time Riddick saw fear in Calla's eyes and it unnerved him.

"I don't know," She said, her voice shaking. "That has never happened before!"

Riddick reached over to help Calla to her feet, but the girl moved away from him as quickly as she could. She jumped to her feet and ran from the room. Riddick stared after her before sitting back down on his throne. He held up his hands and stared at them.

They were shaking.


	3. Chapter 03

AN: Man this chapter was a long time coming. I was having a hard time keeping Riddick's true bad ass nature while trying to show the effect of the sexual frustration between him and Calla. Anyway, it hopefully won't take me as long to write the next chapter!

R and R!

* * *

Calla sat in her room and refused to leave it. Meals were brought to her, but other than that she refused any human contact. She didn't like the Necromongers. The new converts glided around in silence. When they spoke to each other it was generally to preach the Necromonger ways and to praise the Lord Marshall.

Riddick had tried many things to get Calla to leave her room, but always she refused him. So he filled his time planning attacks on planets. Of course his plans would have to be altered slightly. His ascension to Half-Dead had yet to be complete. He had been told countless times that he had to complete this ascension in order to conquer the rest of the planets, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of being like the others around him.

He didn't really like the Necromongers. He had never been a religious man, he had no time or use for it. Many people in slams had tried to convert him to one faith or another. Even Imam had tried to get him to pray when they thought for sure they were going to die. But still he refused.

He grabbed his goggles and placed them over his sensitive eyes. While his rooms were dark, the rest of the ship wasn't. He needed something to get his mind off of his boredom and invading a planet seemed like the best solution. However, he needed to figure out how to convert people without the threat of total annihilation.

After gaining the throne he refused to allow planets to be destroyed, which was why he had pulled the icons out of Hellion Prime. He may have been a killer, but there had always been a purpose behind his motives. He knew the Necromongers followed a convert or die code, but he was the Lord Marshall and he had decided he didn't like that code.

He walked through the hallways and finally found one of his commanders. "Scales come with me." The two men entered an empty room. "I need you to speak to the purifiers. They need to adjust their sermons so we can replenish our population."

Scales nodded and left the room. Riddick ran a hand over his face and adjusted his goggles. He left the room and continued to walk the main corridor of the Basilica. He soon found himself on the level which Calla's room was located. He slipped back into the shadows when the door to her room entered slowly.

Calla walked out holding her hand up to shield her sensitive eyes. She was wearing a gold dress much like the ones he had seen on Dame Vaako. She only managed to take a few steps before the force of the light made her head pound.

Riddick stepped up to her, a pair of goggles dangling from his fingers. "Here, take these."

Calla squinted at him before taking the goggles gratefully. They were the same shape and style as the ones that Riddick wore, but were small enough to fit her face. "Thank you." She said quietly.

As she slid them over her eyes visions of Kyra filled her brain. "I was going to give those to Kyra in case she ever found out how to get her eyes shined." He explained.

Calla welcomed the darkened state and could already feel her headache easing. "How are your plans to replenish the ranks coming?"

Riddick gave Calla a puzzled look. "How did you know about that?"

Calla smiled at him. "All walls have ears, especially for a seer."

Riddick laughed, "Yes, I suppose you're right." He motioned for her to walk with him. "How are you adjusting?"

Calla shrugged, "Living on the Basilica takes time to get used to for a non-convert, you of all people should know that."

They entered a room filled with screens that displayed the galaxy in front of them. Because of the engines, no windows could be attached to the Basilica, so the monitors served as their replacement.

"You mean you wouldn't want to stay here and be my Queen?" Riddick teased.

"Why be a Queen to a man who doesn't even want to be a King?" She retorted.

Riddick fell silent at that remark. She was right. The only reason why he was Lord Marshall was because Vaako had been foolish enough to ask for forgiveness before attempting to kill the previous Lord Marshall. Riddick had been in many slams throughout his life. And yet, he couldn't think of one that was as confining as the Basilica was.

"How did you get your eye shine Riddick?" Calla asked, interrupting his thoughts. "And don't tell me the same bullshit story that you told Kyra."

"It happened when I was in Butcher Bay. I jumped into the pit, thinking it was a way out. I met a Holy Man down there. He was talking about visions and voices and all time seemed to stop. Then I heard her voice."

"Whose voice?" Calla asked him.

"I'm not sure exactly who she is. I think she's my mother. Her voice is always there, guiding me." Riddick admitted. "My eyes started to burn and then the light became unbearable. I still don't know exactly how it happened."

Calla nodded but said nothing. "How did you get yours?" He asked.

Calla shook her head. "Same as you. I don't really know how it happened. When I was younger I was never able to control my visions and it used to really scare my mother. Sometimes it was like I was possessed and I would lash out and sometimes hurt myself or others around me. She began locking me away in a dark room rather than dealing with me.

"One day I heard a voice tell me that I was going to be given a gift. I remember that it felt like someone was trying to pull my eyes from their sockets. But when I opened my eyes I could see everything around me. It was like someone had turned on a violet coloured light in the room. My grandmother said that when she opened the door to take me away with her I screamed because of the bright light outside the door. She said that my shimmering eyes used to give her the creeps."

Riddick stayed silent for a long time. "It's not just a gift though."

"It's a curse." Calla said, finishing his thought.

They fell into a comfortable silence of mutual respect and understanding. The door behind them slid open and they turned to see Scales and Vaako enter. Both men bowed to Riddick before addressing them.

"The Purifiers are adjusting their sermons as you asked." Scales said. "Also, we are coming up on a Planet system."

Riddick nodded. "Then prepare to land on it."

Scales nodded, bowed to Riddick and left the room. Vaako remained, staring at his cousin. Riddick looked back and forth between them. Vaako was looking at the woman with a mixture of curiosity and respect, something that Vaako rarely showed to anyone. Calla stared back at him her face was a mask of bitterness and resentment.

"Is there something you need Vaako?" Riddick asked.

Vaako tore his eyes from his cousin. "I wish to speak to Calla alone."

Riddick glanced at Calla, whose expression had softened slightly in curiosity. She glanced at Riddick and nodded to confirm that it was alright. "Very well."

Riddick left the room, leaving them alone. He glanced around before pushing on a panel that led him between the walls. Calla had been right about one thing, the walls did have ears, but you didn't have to be a seer to hear the conversations.

He opened a small window and watched the two of them. They weren't speaking, but there was some form of communication happening between them. Calla's hand reached out and touched Vaako's timidly. Riddick watched her body grow rigid, but it didn't seem to faze Vaako. He was obviously used to the way the visions took over her body. Her hand eventually slid away and she slumped into her cousin's body.

Riddick wasn't sure why his eyes narrowed at the sight of Vaako embracing Calla. They were cousins after all; there was no affection between them that was different from any others that were family. After several minutes Vaako left the room and Calla shakily sat down.

Riddick left the confines of the crawl space and re entered the room. "Are you alright?"

Calla nodded." Yes I'm fine. Sometimes my visions can be pretty intense."

Riddick was reaching for her hand when a convert appeared in the doorway. "Commander Scales requests your presence my Lord."

Riddick nodded and left the room, wondering why he had a sudden need to try and touch Calla. He passed Dame Vaako; he put her hand on her hip and stared at him defiantly as he passed. Once he was gone she walked into the room where Calla was still sitting.

"Calla, come we need to get dressed for the landing."

Calla rolled her eyes behind her goggles and stood. She followed Dame Vaako to her room and groaned inwardly when she saw another tight dress had been laid out for her. It was baby blue and thanks to something in the lenses of the goggles she was able to make out flakes of silver. Calla was amazed at the effect the lenses had on her eyes. She hadn't seen colours for a long time.

She changed and sat down for Dame Vaako to style her hair. Calla pushed the threat of visions aside when Dame Vaako's hands ran through her hair. It seemed to take forever to get Calla ready and when she was done Dame Vaako left to get herself prepared.

Calla stared at her reflection. The goggles looked foreign on her pale skin and she didn't recognize herself anymore. She had always been viewed as a person of status on her home planet, but she never had the kind of finery that she had on the Basilica.

She stood and left her room, walking down to the main rooms. She stopped in the shadows and watched some of the male converts dress Riddick in his formal armour. She could see his annoyed expression, obviously not liking the fact that he had others touching him and dressing him. She watched the powerful muscles in his body flex and a shiver ran up her spine.

Once he was dressed the outer doors to the chamber opened and more converts entered the main throne room. Calla moved from the shadows, she didn't know if he had seen her, since she had come in from a side door. His eyes seemed to track her as she worked her way through the crowd of people to stand off to one side. One of the Purifiers broke away from the crowd and approached her.

"When we leave to go and convert the masses Lord and Dame Vaako will be standing to the Lord Marshall's left, and you will be on his right." The Purifier told her.

"I thought the second in command stands to the Lord's right." Calla commented.

"That is why he requests for you to stand there." The Purifier explained. "As a seer, your command takes precedence over anyone else's."

Calla watched the man disappear before she looked over at Riddick, who was still staring at her from his position on the throne. His gaze was intense and Calla found herself wishing to be closer to him. She took several steps in his direction, only to be cut off as several Necromonger women flocked to Riddick's side. She sighed and stepped back to her original position.

The landing process took several hours. After the ships landed the Necromonger army had to round up all the civilians into a large area. Those still in the ships watched on screens and Calla found herself giggling. It reminded her of farmers rounding up livestock. They were ordered to kill only those that attacked them first.

They finally left the Basilica and Calla stood next to Riddick as they descended the steps. They entered the stadium where the civilians had been gathered. The Vaako's and Calla took their places at Riddick's side in the center of the room.

Most of the people looked scared. The sheer number of the Necromongers was intimidating, but the sight of their large commander was what scared most of them. Calla knew that this dynasty would convert easily.

The people stared at Riddick and Calla as the Purifier preached his sermon. Their black goggles were a contrast of their formal dress. Calla could see the women eye Riddick in curiosity and appreciation. His presence alone commanded attention, but he was also strong and good looking. Calla could tell that many of those women would convert only to have the chance to be in his bed.

She shifted uncomfortably as many of the women turned to glare at her. Riddick could sense her discomfort and turned to her. "What is it?" He asked, his voice sounding like a deep purr.

"All of these women are staring at me." She told him.

Riddick looked out at the crowd and a soft growl escaped his throat. Calla glanced at him before searching the area he was facing. His goggles made it impossible to tell exactly where he was looking. It didn't take her long to find the man grinning at Riddick like a child who had stolen a sweet.

"That mother fucker." Riddick muttered.

The man pulled his cloak to one side and slowly raised a high powered rifle. Women screamed and ducked out of the way when they saw the fire arm. The shot seemed impossibly loud in the large stadium. Riddick pulled Calla to him and covered her body with him own protectively. The bullet impacted into the head of a Necromonger that had been standing directly behind Riddick.

"Move." Riddick growled into her ear and pushed her forward.

The two of them ran towards the Basilica but skidded to a halt when several Necromonger guns turned on them. Calla slipped when they turned and when her hand hit the pavement below her feet she was flooded with images of a battle. The people in front of her had killed the Necromongers and stole the armour and weapons from the bodies.

Riddick grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. He didn't know why he was risking his life to save hers. His code had always been to leave the weak behind. _Except Kyra. _A voice in his head reminded him. _You went back for her more than once._

Riddick pulled Calla along behind him. She was usually much faster than this, but the tight dress shortened the length of her strides. He found an open stairway and they ran up to the roof.

"Who were they?" Calla asked wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Mercs." Riddick told her, his anger evident in his voice.

Calla shook her head and watched the group run past the building they were on. "So it would appear that even as the leader of the Necromongers you cannot escape your past."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything, except my original characters and the plot of my story...don't steal.

There is adult content in this chapter...but it's nothing graphic, believe me it's nothing worse then you'd see in an R rated movie.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

They stayed huddled on the roof until the Mercs moved farther down the street from them. It appeared that they finally gave up looking for them on the street and moved onto another section.

"So, what do we do now?" Calla asked. "Do we head back to the Basilica?"

A loud rumbling in the distance stopped Riddick before he could answer. They looked up as a Sarcophagus ship flew over head, releasing its passengers. Several dozen Necromongers were released from the ship and they quickly fanned out in search formation, much like the one they used to round up the citizens.

"Why do I have the feeling that they're not here to rescue us?" Riddick muttered, pulling Calla into the shadows.

"Can we really do this? I know we have our orders, but by law if one of us kills him we should get to keep the position, not give it to someone else." Riddick heard one of the newer converts ask.

"Obedience without question." Someone snapped.

"Besides, Lord Marshall has changed the faith. Someone like Vaako could easily restore the old beliefs." Another stated.

Riddick's eyes narrowed behind his goggles. He tugged on Calla's arm and led her off the roof. They needed to find new clothing, not only did the ones they had on make them stand out, but it was nearly impossible to move properly. On top of that they're clothes made them stand out too much, especially Calla's. Her dress seemed to catch the faintest light and shimmer.

They moved silently through the streets entering one of the still empty houses. It didn't take them long to find what they needed. Calla found a pair of black pants, which while tight, still allowed her a lot of movement. She pulled a black tank top over her head and laid the dress out on the bed of the owner. She moved to the dressing table, undoing the clips from her hair, releasing the tight, elaborate hairstyle. Her hair fell around her pale face, framing it with soft curls.

She dug through a small jewellery box and she quickly found what she had been hoping for. She wrapped the hair tie around her wrist before adding the elaborate hair jewellery to the box. Who ever owned this room was in for a pleasant surprise when they returned. Calla had left behind elaborate finery in exchange for something much more plain and comfortable.

She left the room and walked to the one where she knew Riddick had searched. She briefly wondered if he had managed to find something to fit his muscular frame. She had to bite back her laughter when she realized that he was wearing clothing that was very similar to hers. She walked up behind him quietly. He was sitting in a chair staring out the window, obviously looking for signs of the people that pursued them.

She couldn't resist it any longer. Now that he was out of his Necromongers clothes he was much more at ease. She could see all his large and powerful muscles that were dangerous even though they were at rest.

Calla reached out her hand and ran it down his shoulder and across his neck. Riddick didn't flinch, but his breathing stopped for a minute as if he was trying to figure out if she was a threat or not. She felt his muscles relax back to their previous state and she ran her hand across his chest.

Riddick struggled to stay focused on what he needed to do, but her touch was slowly starting to distract him. It had been a long time since a woman touched him without some devious purpose behind it. Plenty of the Necromonger women had offered themselves to him after he had become Lord Marshall, but that was mostly to gain the status that would come with him. He had taken what he wanted from those women and dismissed them without a second thought, but he couldn't remember the last time a woman touched him the way Calla was.

She trailed a hand across the back of his neck as she walked around in front of him, looking out the window. "Have you seen anyone?"

Riddick said nothing; instead he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Calla was mildly surprised, but at the same time glad that he had understood her subtle touches. He grabbed the back of her head roughly and pulled her head down to his lips. Calla grabbed the back of his head and quickly deepened the kiss, working out all the frustration that had built up in her since she had first laid eyes on him.

He reached down and roughly pulled her shirt over her head, running his hands over her breasts. Calla moaned and arched her back, pressing his hands harder against her body. He stood up, letting Calla's feet hit the floor. The two of them made quick work of their clothes, placing hard kisses on the other's lips. Riddick picked Calla up and pressed her against the wall. He captured her wrists between one hand and pulled them above her head.

Once he was sure that he had complete control he drove into her body. Calla cried out and arched her back, taking him deeper in. She tried in vain to free her wrists, she wanted to touch him, but he refused to let her go. He was the dominant figure, he always had been and he wasn't about to let this creature change that.

After several minutes he realized that he needed his hand to keep her balanced, so he released her hands. Her fingers went to his back, her nails cutting into his skin. Calla gasped as she felt the same sensation in her own flesh. Her gifts were causing her to feel everything that he felt, and vice versa. Riddick pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, biting her bottom lip.

There was nothing gentle or loving about this act. The two of them had been fighting their pent up sexual frustration for too long and the intense moments they had shared over the past few hours only made it harder to resist. They became so lost in the moment they were sharing that they never noticed a man watching them from the building across from them.

The man's face broke out into a smirk as Calla's head fell back and she cried out as her orgasm ripped violently through her body. Riddick followed her and pressed his forehead to her neck, struggling to catch his breath. The man turned and left the building.

"I've got you now you bald bastard."

"What now Toombs?" One of the mercs asked.

"Now we wait until his pretty little fuck toy is alone and we snatch her." Toombs said. "Then the mouse will come looking for the trap."


End file.
